Car Accident CH 2
by Star streak writer
Summary: Finally Chapter 2! I had some thoughts in mind of what I wanted to happen but this is the result. I didn't get everything I wanted down but feel free to review. Please bear with me as I fix grammar and spelling errors I am trying to get chapters up as fast as possible as requested by fans. Thank you for the reviews and for following my stories :)


Donnie left to rest and they were 3 again, Casey had awoken earlier he momentarily walked into the lab to ask how Leo was. Raph shared Leo's current state and Casey was glad there was some improvement. Mikey let everyone know that Splinter was on his way and should return soon. In the Kitchen April had made coffee and yawning poured herself a cup her eyes glanced as she watched Donnie go to his room. After drinking a cup April plopped herself on the couch and said she would remain until Leo was at least awake. Closing her eyes nearly spilling her coffee Casey woke her, she shook the cup but managed not to spill any. Casey sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She put down the cup and gladly rested her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep again. Casey smiled and rested his head on top of hers before he knew it he was asleep too.

Splinter was quiet on his way home, Umeko insisted on coming with him it would be nice to see her ex-boyfriend Raphael again and Splinter agreed thinking she would take his mind off his worries but instead she remained quiet allowing Splinter to remain in deep thought. 'I'm so cold,' Leo thought to himself, hearing himself hiss through gritted teeth. 'ahhhh... my leg, it hurtsss, why am I shaking? Raph? Is Raph talking?' In the Lab, Raph placed a new rag on Leo's forehead seeing Leo breathing heavy and his brother's body trembling and hearing Leo moan in pain was not easy for Raph. He kept telling Leo, "It's going to be ok" Raph noticed Leo's fingers beginning to move he noticed Leo's eye attempting to open, Raph spoke to Leo saying, "Hey take it easy bro you're hurt" Raph turned to Mikey and said, "Go get Donnie I think Leo's trying to wake up". Leo moved his fingers again, 'blanket' it feels like a blanket. My head, my shoulder' my chest' ahhh can't breathe' Leo's eye slowly began to open "so cold.." he whispered not realizing he was talking. Raph stood placing a hand on Leo's chest, "so cold..", Leo said again looking up at Raph with fevered red eyes. Raph looking down at him said, "I know fearless, Donnie is trying to make it better."

Donnie ran in with Mikey, All eyes were glued on Leo, Leo's eyes remained focused on Raph, Donnie walked over to the bed talking softly saying, "Hey Leo how are you feeling?" Leo's eyes began to close again before he licked his dry lips and his thoughts somewhat gained a grip of reality. "It's hurts.." he whispered to Donnie before closing his eyes and furrowing his brows again. Donnie replied, "I know, let me take a look at you," Donnie grabbed his stethoscope and listened to Leo's heart and lungs, they were clear. Donnie checked the IV leads and adjusted the monitors, he injected another dose of antibiotics and pain meds Leo had passed out during the examination. Raph sat back down waiting for Donnie's diagnosis, Donnie shook the thermometer he had just removed from Leo's mouth. "It's at a steady 102." Raph sighed and said, "And they say I'm the stubborn one."

Donnie looking at an exhausted Raph who had not sleep for nearly 48 hours asked if he was hungry. Raph replied with a stern no as he turned his attention back to Leo. Raph always felt responsible for Leo and Leo for Raph even though Leo was his big brother they always held guilt for each other especially if one of them got hurt. Donnie sighed and said he would be back in a few minutes to check Leo's leg after he got some coffee.

Donnie sat the table looking over at April and Casey who were still asleep on the couch in each other's arms. He thought to himself where's Mikey? At the very moment Splinter entered into the lair placing his bag on the floor and catching Donnie's attention Donnie slowly put his coffee cup down and went to stand but Splinter had already made his way to the Lab. Umeko walked in seconds after Donnie's eyes opened wide as a smile came across his face and he walked over to greet her. Splinter was struck by the scene in front of him, his heart sank and his ears turned as he heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor, Leo was heavily bandaged and covered by layers of blankets and a wash cloth remained flat on his forehead. Raphael was slumped in the chair next to Leo his arms crossed and his head resting on his chest. Splinter walked over to Leo and placed a hand on his sons shoulder and briefly touched Leo's cheek. Leo was still very pale despite receiving news from Donnie earlier saying that Leo was improving. Umeko was at the lab door shortly after with Donnie right behind her.

Raphael was a sight to see, still so very Handsome, his muscles still perfectly big as she did not dare to come closer. She then turned her attention to Leo, once a good friend who helped give her advice on how to handle Raph. Donnie ushered her into the room before standing next to Splinter whispering to his father that Leo's condition was slowly improving but his fever was refusing to leave the good news was that his vitals are stronger. Raphael must have been exhausted because he did not move even after all the commotion. Umeko regretting coming for her own selfish reasons decided she would excused herself back to the main room. Umeko left the lab and sat at the dining table looking for any excuse to leave, the family was having a crisis and she wanted to see Raph?

Mikey yelled from the across the room Umeko! How are ya! This woke Casey and April who got startled and quickly got embarrassed that everyone saw them sleeping together. April and Casey stood fixing their clothes and standing to see who was there? Umeko! April said as she nearly pushing Casey to hug her. It's been a long time! Casey gave her a hug too and Umeko replied, "it is nice to see you all but I am not planning on staying too long, I just wanted to make sure Splinter made it back safely. "Nonsense," said, April, "I am sure Raph will be happy to see you". "I sure am" came a voice on the other side of the room." Umeko smiled seeing those beautiful brown eyes looking back her. Raph walked to her and gave her a big hug, Raphael never loved anyone as much as he loved her.

Everyone's cheeks turned red as they quickly scattered to give Raphael and Umeko alone time. Donnie returned to the Lab, Mikey, Casey and April went to the Kitchen to make themselves appear busy Raph and Umeko just sat on the couch and began to talk. Dinner time rolled around Mikey and Casey had returned with several boxes of Pizza's Raphael was finally eating, and had completely forgotten about Leo. He was talking about Umeko and Umeko was telling them about Raphael's embarrassing moments everyone except Splinter was outside of the Lab. They were finally enjoying themselves but their meal was suddenly interrupted by a short abrupt yell that came from the lab. Donnie immediately dropped his pizza and got up and ran into the lab Raphael suddenly lost his appetite as well and made his way to the lab.

Leo was awake Donnie confirmed the fever was gone and Donnie advised Leo to try not to move too much he still had fractured ribs, broken leg and injured shoulder. 'He's sitting up, he shouldn't be sitting up' Raph thought.' Donnie put pillows behind Leo's shoulders and neck Leo's face was etched with pain but he refused to complain. Donnie gave Leo another dose of pain meds Splinter tipped a cup of tea so that Leo could drink it. Leo drank it and thanked his father, Raphael just remained at the doorway relieved that Leo was awake but also sad that he didn't have that kind of relationship with Leo. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. April, Casey and Mikey pushed past Raph and entered the room, they were all happy that Leo was awake finally! Raphael stepped in and everyone looked at Raph, Raph looked and said, yea like they said welcome back. Raph left the room passing Umeko as she walked in waving at Leo who softly said hey.. long time no see. She held Leo's hand said she was grateful his fever broke and that he should not rush his recovery.

Leo nodded his head as Donnie began kicking people out. "Leo needs to rest" you guys can talk to him later. It was getting late and Umeko said, she had to leave, she said her good byes Raph walked her out and asked her to keep in contact and don't be a stranger. Day 3 Leo Casey and April had left to shower, rest and go back to work, it was Monday but since Leo required monitoring the brothers were excuse from training but Splinter warned they would start again tomorrow.

It was early morning, Donnie was up and typing away at his computer the keyboard tapping sound woke Leo. "Hey..." He said, catching Donnie's attention Donnie turning around said, "Good Morning" "How are you feeling?" Leo was not honest about the pain because he didn't like being dependent on drugs, the only one that didn't mind it was Mikey. Mikey hated pain and would rather be dizzy than in pain. Leo shifted and pretended like it didn't hurt, Donnie got up and walked over to Leo and said, "I'm going to give you another dose of Tylenol, Leo raising a hand said, he didn't want it. Donnie said, ok but if the pain gets bad to let him know. Donnie knew better than to force his brothers into taking anything but also knew they always ended up needing it.

Leo eventually settled and fell back to sleep, a little while later Splinter came in with Tea and scrambled eggs some fruit to get Leo's strength up. Leo woke up and ate slowly and slept some more the day went by fast for Donnie, he caught up on some projects and decided to give Leo some privacy. Splinter still decided to remain by Leo's side incase Leo wanted to talk or if he needed anything. It was late in the night when Leo woke up due to pain in his leg, he hissed and touched the leg, he tired to move it but that made the pain worse he slowly sat up noticing Splinter by his side. He didn't want to wake him but the pain was killing him so instead Leo closed his eyes and tried to meditate 'focus' he said ignore the pain it's just in your mind but it ached deep in the bone and radiated up the leg. Donnie had already removed the IV earlier because Leo no longer required constant fluid intake. Leo breathed in and out the pain is not the bad he kept telling himself. Deep breath in Deep slow breathes out. Deep slow breathes in and out and.. ahhhh… it's hurts arrghhh. Threw gritted teeth he let out a grunt, Leo didn't realize how much the pain killers really did numb the pain even if it wasn't a narcotic the large doses helped but Leo didn't want to be dependent on them.

Splinter awoke to Leo shifting in the bed, he looked at Leo's face, his eyes were closed, eyes furrowed and he was sweating. Splinter placed a hand on Leo's forehead, it startled Leo who was caught off guard as he took startled short breathes. "Are you ok my son?" asked his concerned father. Leo shook his head in defeat it's my leg he told his father almost like a child whining to his dad to take the pain away. Splinter touched Leo's shoulder and said he would be back. He got Donnie, sleepily Donnie walked in and asked Leo what was wrong Leo looked at his father and said, "I was hoping for some Tea I'm sorry Donnie," Donnie looking at Leo with sympathy said, "Leo if you're in pain, it's ok to tell me it takes two to three weeks for the pain of a broken bone to subside" Leo replied, "I just don't want to become dependent on pain killers." Donnie replied back, "I won't let that happen I promise." Donnie handed Leo some Tylenol he swallowed them without protest and not too long after he was asleep again. Splinter thanked Donnie and told him to go to rest Donnie obeyed.

In the morning Splinter gave Leo another does of Tylenol, Leo had asked Splinter why he did not get Leo some tea instead. Splinter replied that there is some pain that even tea can stop. Leo thanked his father for knowing what to do. Donnie came in and checked over Leo. Mikey brought Leo a hardy breakfast and Leo ate most of it. Grateful for his family he smiled and decided to take a nap.


End file.
